The High Life of the Musician
by Zenhersetgel
Summary: This is Octavia here, about to give you a bit of my life through my viewpoint. There is more to be revealed as it progresses.
1. Crash & Meet

The High Life of the Musician

On a sunny Thursday morning, I wake up to the sound of Vinyl's dishwasher wubs. "Good morning, Tavi". "Morning, Vinyl". I wash up and get a breakfast of a bagel and orange juice. After that, I do what I need and walk into town and take in the lush scenery.

About ten minutes into the walk, "Ow! Watch where you're flying, you flankhole!" The stallion that bumped into me is a pegasus with a buzzed mohawk and a nervous look on his face. "Sorry about that", he says with a smile and a chuckle. "Are you flying for something?" "Yeah, I'm just practicing some stunts. I gotta get to work soon, want to walk with me in the meantime?" "Uh, okay, just be careful where you walk" I say with a little hesitation. After about 15 minutes of talking to each other in the walk, we reach a place near Cloudsdale. "Bye, it was a nice walk. My name is Octavia, by the way." "The name's Thunderlane." The conversation turns out be surprisingly relaxing and with the fresh air in my mind, I make my way home.

I walk home with a calm air and play my cello. After an hour, I check out what's on the news. Apparently, there was a carriage accident in Canterlot. I watch one of my concert DVDs, which I got at the Video Stables, and then Vinyl comes in walking, "Anything going on today? Today for me was kinda boring." "How did today go for me? Nothing really; just admiring the scenery is all that went on." I make a dinner of hay minestrone soup and replay my DVD after she leaves the room and puts on her music upstairs.

About one week later, I wake up and make eggs, toast, gambir*, and oranges after cleaning the house. I start playing my cello for a few hours for the concert tomorrow. After feeling tense, I go for a walk and take in the fresh air. A few minutes into it, I see the stallion from last week. "Hi Octavia, how was last week?" "It was ok, what about yours?" "It was kind of strenuous, but it was good nonetheless." We give each other updates as to what goes on last week and this week. "Hey Octavia, you want anything from here?" "No, I just ate, but thank you." He orders a large caramel latte. Inside the café is buzzing with rush hour tribulations. We walk over to the edge of Cloudsdale. "If you're free next Friday, wanna go out then?" "Give me a place and I'll see if I'm free." "Would Sweet Apple Acres work out for you?" "Sounds like a good plan."

*Gambir: Aduulian (Mongolian) pancakes

I head home and Vinyl's making some song remixes as I walk in. "So how did today go?" "It went fine, nothing that particularly stands out, what about you?" "My night shift's going well, but it was crazy. Meet anypony on your walks?" I tell her about Thunderlane and how we met last week. "Ooh, so you're going out with a friend? Tell me more about him." "I will after I next meet him." She resumes her remixing and with my tension long gone, I play my cello with new vigor.

The next day, I get breakfast, play and polish my cello for tonight. Things are going by very fast as I play, so Vinyl promises to watch the house tonight. As I head on to Canterlot, I play away in the concert. It turns out that the executive of Calvin Kleighn was injured in last week's carriage accident and requested that I play a song in his honor. After his song, I get a note saying, "Ms. Melody, if you can come visit me at the hospital at your earliest convenience that would be nice." I come to the Canterlot hospital and to his room.

He's in pretty bad shape and says he has a pretty bad concussion with a few casts. He says, "I wasn't the only one to get hurt by last week's accident. A mare and six foals were on their way back from an exhibit in Canterlot and they hit my carriage." "What happened to them?" "Well, the mare and the foals were admitted in the hospital, though two of them died within several hours." "That's really sad." "Indeed. Luckily, the other foals left the hospital within 5 days with casts to heal. Sometimes, I envy their ability to heal so quickly." "Same here, it must be pretty stressful to be an executive of such a big company." We tell each other about our lives and the recent events. Apparently, he has a box full of my albums. After a few hours into the visit, I head home tired and crash onto the bed.

The next Tuesday, I wake up and play my cello to calm down, and then go for a walk. About a few minutes into the walk, I meet a familiar white mare from that gala. "You met the head of Calvin Kleighn?! What's he like?! Does he have any new designs? How is he doing? Ooh, I'm simply about to faint!" "Calm down, he's recovering pretty well, considering his concussion and casts, and he's offering me a chance to promote his company." "Oh really? How did you get such an invitation?" "This is going to sound a little crazy, but apparently, he's a pretty big fan of my albums." We share our updates on what happened before the whole accident and on our lives.

I head home and turn on one of the comedy DVDs from the cabinet. "Hey, Tavi, I'm gonna head over to the arcade in a few." "All right, just give me a heads up if anything changes." "I will, bye." An hour and a half later, I get a text from my roommate. "Check this out." The picture is one of Rarity's new designs at her shop. "Cool clothes, did she meet the Calvin Kleighn executive?" "Dunno. U met him?" "Yup, he was in the Canterlot accident" "No way" "Ya I did. We talked about it, remember?" "O ya." I resume my movie after replying, "I'll check up on her soon, bye."

Thursday afternoon, I take a walk and meet Rarity again. "How's today coming along with you?" "Oh, it's simply pleasant; the Calvin Kleighn head's getting better, though his concussion's still pretty mild." "Well, that's good to hear." "So have you got any new design ideas this week? "Oh yes, a fair few; you should have seen them." "I've seen a few of them through pictures." "Really? Did the dj text them to you?" "If you mean my roommate, Vinyl, then yes I did." "I have more to show you one of these days next week, if you're free." "Thanks, I'll see what I can do by then."

"Hey, Tavi, I'll be at the club shortly, bye." "See you after your time, bye." I sit down and take a nap on the couch. A few hours later, I wake up with a kink in my neck and a dry mouth. I look in my saddlebag through my books for the pain in my neck. Luckily, I have a book on aromatherapy from that one pegasus in the forest. I decide to give the peppermint a try and grab a bottle in the bathroom mirror and rub it there. I make some cinnamon cookies in the rack after making some dinner of vegetable and tofu fried rice with peppermint tea. I watch a movie from my high school days and brush my teeth.

This morning, I do what I need to and get breakfast despite Vinyl's dishwashing, with a bag of cookies fresh packed in my saddlebag. I walk through town and to the Sweet Apple Acres. I take a little nap.

45 minutes later, "Ah, Vinyl, it's not your spa day." "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up from your nap." "Thunderlane, is that you? I thought you'd be late." "Who, me? Nah, I wouldn't do that to anypony unless they deserve it. Besides, how could I pass up a chance to get to know the town a little better?" "Well, since it's you and me, want to walk around the scenery?" "Yeah, totally. *Sniff, sniff* Whoa, you put on lotion?" "No, last night, I had a tense neck, and I wanted to give aromatherapy a try, so I rubbed peppermint oil on my neck." "Sure smells nice on ya." "Well, I wasn't quite expecting anyone to notice it much; I mean it just a little oil here." 15 minutes later, we see a couple of farmhands on break.

We see a tree house along the way and the forest close by. "Have ah met y'all before?" "Are you Applejack?" "What? How didja know? "Rainbow told me a little about ya." "Well, ah heard you got a bad rep when you was supposed to be helping the tornado speed record." "Yeah, I had the feather flu. You should've seen how jacked I was then." "Octavia, have you ever heard about an epidemic of that going around?" "I have before, but not lately." "So how did you end up with that little problem anyway?" "It's kind of a funny story; actually, I caught when I was working my wings to the bone trying to practice for the new record." "You collapsed from exhaustion? Seems to be pretty common with pegasi when the tornado comes around, don't it?" "Yeah, happens a lot with the flu season." Ya know, ah'd be happier than a rat in a shoebox to share mah apple cider vinegar with you." "Hey Big Mac, think you can watch mah cart for a spell?" "Eeyup."

"Hey, you guys want a cinnamon cookie?" I ask Thunderlane and Applejack. "Well don't mind if I do." "Sure do." *Chomp* "Did you make these, Miss Octavia? These sure are tasty." "Ah'll say. Here's a little bottle of mah vinegar, but don' worry, y'all can keep it; ah have plenty more where that came from." "Thanks, Applejack." "Aw, shucks."

"Well, that was nice. Did you really meet these ponies before?" "Yeah, me and my crew rescued them once, and Rainbow Dash coaches me from time to time." "I hear she's quite the fireball." "She is, but it's expected coming from someone with as much skill as her." As we reach Cloudsdale, "Well, it was a nice time today." "Yeah, I feel very relaxed." "I hope we can do another date." "It was a date?" "I'm sorry, did I say date? It slipped my tongue, I meant an outing." "It's all right, it was great all the same. Bye." "Bye."

I walk home, "So, Tavi, how was your date?" "It was a good time this morning." "Did you two click today?" "Not yet, I still don't know about me and him going out." "Aw, I'll have to check him out myself." "You may see him soon if it goes well with us." "I hope you do. Oh yeah. About my day, nothing much went on, but next month, ponies want me to play a gig in a karaoke bar in the Everfree Forest." "Are you sure you're not making this up?" "Totally sure, I didn't know they had a town or even a karaoke bar until today." "It seems to me like a lot of places around here are secretive." "Yeah, but it'll probably be worth a try." "Let's hope so, I mean I wouldn't want to lose you to the creatures there." Sometimes, I worry about my roommate. "Don't worry, Tavi. I'll probably be fine." "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."


	2. Cat's Out

An hour later, "Come on over, Tavi. I hav something 2 show u." "Allrite, will b there shortly." I grab my things and go to Rarity's shop. I forgot how stocked her ideas make it. "Sorry to call you in a little early." "It's all right, there's not much to do today." "You know that he wasn't the only pony hurt in that carriage accident, right?" "Yeah, there were six foals and a mare who got hurt on their way from a museum in Canterlot." "How are they?" "Well, the mare got her hind legs crushed, so she's likely on the wheelchair, and four foals are fine, even got their casts off within a week of being out of the hospital. But as you know, two other foals didn't make it several hours after the accident." "Yeah, I would like to meet the mare from that crash, and hope her legs heal well." "I don't know where or who she is, but I'm pretty sure she would appreciate the recognition you're giving on her recovery." "Yeah, do you ever wish you could recover as fast as foals do?" "The head of Calvin Kleighn has asked me this when I visited him, sometimes, yes I do." "Tavi, did you ever hear of the tales surrounding the forest?" "Yes, of course, when I was a filly. "Ever thought that it may not be as scary as ponies make it out to be?" "Actually, my roommate said something about a town inside there." "Well, me and my friends went to the forest a few times, but we never actually went to the town or even really heard of it." Want to check it out one of these days?" "I don't know about doing something like that, I mean there's much about it we don't know."

"So what did you want to show me?" "I almost forgot about it, here are a few more design ideas I've got. Do you mind trying some of these on?" "Not really, bring them in." I put one of the outfits with gems on. "What do you think, Octavia?" "This one's too bright." She brings out a cheerleader outfit with a metal skirt, "What about this?" "No, too heavy." "Try this dress and boots on." "I'm not very sure about this one. I feel a little drafty." "Try this outfit on for size." A motorcycle outfit with a neon helmet is given to me. "Come on, that is way too flashy, but do give this attire to my roommate as a gift." "I'll keep that in mind." "Let's see if this one's is as good." "This evening dress will look good at the gala, let's keep this one." "A nice week, isn't it?" "Yes it is, you ever taken Applejack's apple cider vinegar?" "I haven't, but I've seen them in bulk before." If I didn't know better, I would say Rarity's gone mad. "How did the vinegar come up?" "Well, I heard from her that cider vinegar helps you when you're sick." "Really? Vinegar often leaves me feeling a little nauseous or wanting to use it on that wretched Prince Blueblood." "Let me guess: You thought he would be this charming stallion you would marry, and he treated you like crap while only caring about himself?" "How did you know?" "I saw that going on while playing my cello, plus I went through something like this before." At least I'm not alone in being fooled by a stallion's image.

"Well, I'll be seeing you probably next weekend, bye." "Yeah, be sure to send Vinyl that outfit for the holidays or her birthday." "I will." I didn't realize it was going to be several hours into a visit with her.

I get home refreshed and ask, "Hey Vinyl, you hungry?" "Hay yeah, I am!" I make some snacks for me and my roommate. "So lemme guess: you went on and try some clothes on at Rarity's?" "Yes I did, and I also found an outfit among them to play my songs in for the next gig." "So how did you think I was going to ditch you on your gig that time?" "Come on, you did this to me multiple times, even when it almost ended our friendship." "Oh yeah, I was rushing right over to the theater from my studio that day." "Was it hard to get past security when you did?" "You have no idea, but anything to keep a friendship with you, Tavi, you know that." "Yes indeed. Just promise me you won't flake when my concerts come up on your free days." "Don't you worry Tavi, I will." I swear, sometimes I think Vinyl will be doing this not just to me, but to the other ponies too. "Hey Vinyl, did you happen to find anything unusual?" "No not really, why, did you?" "I just thought you may have."

"Hey Tavi, cue up the movie." "Which one do you want?" "I'm feeling like some action today. Let's watch a spy movie, let's watch The Arrow Lights." "It's been a while since we've seen a movie together, hasn't it?" "It sure has, especially with our schedules and whatnot." I play it as we finish.

Two hours later, Vinyl goes to the kitchen and makes some ramen. "Hey Tavi, want anything? "No thank you. Actually, yes I do, can you serve me up a bowl and some salad?" "We have salad in the fridge?" Sometimes, I think her late night parties have affected her eating habits. That could just be me, though. "What dressing do you want?" "I'll have the olive oil, please." "All right, time to break out the bleu cheese and the oil." I am just buzzing with the thoughts of this week today.

This Sunday noon, I check outside and the library glows brighter than usual. "Hey, is something going on around here?" "Oh, nothing much, except for the library's monthly reorganizing." A baby dragon strains. "Spike, where are you? I need your help separating my personal books from the library books." "Coming, Twilight, just need to send the message." "Ok then, so do you happen to know anything on the Everfree Forest, by any chance?" "Actually, I have been there a few times, but I don't know too much about it besides the castle that Twilight's always talking about." Ok, thanks, I'll let you go for a bit." Well, that was a little something, but still, I'll have to see for myself what that is.

I go to the farm again, but this time, I smell smoke. Is the barn burning? "Nnope." A stallion drawls, and he's smoking; I forgot farm stallions often do that so crudely. "Hey, uh, Applejack, is it? Have you checked your fences lately?" "Ah done that often, though not recently." "You should fix that soon." "Thanks, miss, what's yer name again?" "It's Octavia." "Uh, right."

"Well hello there, girls." "Did you meet mah sis?" "Why yes, I have, is that your clubhouse?" "It sure is, but it used to be mah sis's old one." "We go to class together." The unicorn filly adds. "I see, may I ask what you three are doing now?" "We're going to plan on designing a houseboat model." The pegasus filly responds. "That's a great plan, and I hope you girls have fun." "Thanks." "Cutie Mark Crusaders, boat designers!" they all shout. Sometimes, I wish I could sit down around foals. I'm sure those farmers and Rarity have their hands full, though.

A pink pony jumps out at me out of the blue with, "You look like you could use something, come on into Sugarcube Corner and try some of Cheerilee's danishes." "Um, ok, but who's Cheerilee?" "Oh, she's the town's schoolteacher." "Does she teach the three little fillies I saw together earlier?" "If you mean the ones trying for their cutie marks all the time, then yes they are." "Ok, then, which one should I take?" "Whichever one you want, silly." "Ok, then I choose the lingonberry Danish." A bite into it, "Wow. I never thought this bakery would take volunteers." "You like it? Know what go well with these danishes? Some coffee!" "Ok, um-". "Ooh, try the boiled egg coffee." "Um…" "I know that sounds gross, but trust me, it's way better than it sounds." "Uh, ok, if you insist, can I have a sample of that?" "One sample coming right up."

A few minutes later, "Here you are, but tell me what you think." A sip into it, "A little odd, but not a bad coffee." "What'll be your size today, ma'am?" A blue mare comes up. "I'll take a medium cup, and a few danishes to go." "What kind of danishes will those be?" "A lingonberry, a chocolate, a cheese, and a blueberry Danish, please." "Very good. I'll be ready in just a few minutes." Too bad me and my roommate haven't come around here often.

"Here you go, ma'am, please come again." A yellow stallion sends me with the bag and cup. Well that was a nice service. "Hey, Tavi, come home, I hav sumthing 2 show u." "Ok, will b there in a sec." I go there, "You needed something, Vinyl?" "Yeah, check this out." She signals to a bunch of cats playing outside our window. "Aren't they so cute?" "Yeah, I do like watching cats playing with toys, but not begging for food at our door. Did you happen to meet the pink pony in the bakery?" "You mean Pinkie Pie? I sure have." "Is there any party that you'll be throwing with her?" "Well, there is that one where we'll do together for a cuteceñera for some high school filly in five weeks." "A cuteceñera, you say?" "Yeah, but it's still pretty fun." "I see."

Tuesday morning, I get up and shower, and Vinyl's cleaning the house as promised. I cook a breakfast of eggs, grapefruit, potatoes, and I gave Vinyl the cheese Danish from the other day. "Thanks, where'd you get that?" "I got it at the Sugarcube Corner." "Remind me to go there this week." I go and head out.

A walk into the market, "Octavia, did you happen to find any specials in the fish market today?" "Is that you, Thunderlane? Since I just got here no I haven't, but have you been using the vinegar that farmer gave you?" "Well, I haven't been feeling sick lately, so I haven't needed to use it, how did that come up?" "Well, on our time together last Friday, we came to the farm and got that bottle afterward, so I thought you may have gotten a bit sick on the weekend." "Nah, Applejack gave me one in case I do again, but I do appreciate your concern for me. Hey, do you wanna go out the following Thursday at my hour break?" "What time would that be?" "Oh, it's around 1800 hours." "What time is that?" "6 pm, miss, 6 pm." "Ok, and where do you want to meet?" "Would the Sugarcube Plaza work for you?" "Actually, that works pretty nicely. I went there a few times, but it's a nice place." "Ok, I'll see you by then, later." Well that was unexpected, bumping into that stallion at the market, of all places.

I walk home with a bag of groceries in hoof and, "U goin out w/ Thunderlane?" "Yea kinda, but we're not official yet. Still don't know about him and me, Rarity. Hav u d8d him b4?" "Yea I hav, he's actually cool, and a sweet stallion." "On the sweet part, I noticed, but he's a little goofy." "Yeah, I hope u and him hav fun in 2 wks." "Thx, hope ur job goes well w/ the nu designs." I put the cans and produce away and play my cello.

"Tavi, where are you getting these cans? Oh, I get it, playing on the Dark Ages instrument again, aren't you?" "Yes I am, and the pantry needs to be organized again. Can you do them this time?" "Again? Why don't you do it?" "I've already taken my turn cleaning the house, and besides, you promised to clean around." Sometimes, I worry that my roommate is getting lazier and lazier, but it might just be me. "Fine. Just give me the basket." Snippy much? I get back to playing my cello as she cleans it.

Just as I finish my cello practice, I start sweating a storm. "Hey, Tavi, what's with the sweaty spot?" "Um, I started to try out a workout while playing my cello." "Oh, I see, you exercising on practice." I didn't know why I'm sweating bullets. Ooh, I got to go so bad.

That's better, now to start my mug shuffling. "Taviii!" "Aah! You just made me drop one of our mugs, you flankhole!" "I gotta show you something real quick." "This better be important." I say through gritted teeth. An advertisement comes up, a video of a cruise with a cat driving. Why did I think that was going to come up? "That was pretty funny, don'cha think?" "Uh, yeah it was." I had to admit it was nice seeing a cat steering a cruise ship. "Please let me get back to my mugs now." "Yes, ma'am."

The next Thursday, I get up and play with a few aromatherapy recipes in bottles after breakfast. I take some of my perfumes and lotions into my saddlebag. "See you later, "Tavi."

"Hey Rarity, try this on and tell me what you think." "Hmm, where is this one from?" I made it with ginger and orange." A spray on her forehoof, "Well, I'm feeling plenty of energy already." "What about this incense here?" Sniff, sniff, "Mmm, juniper?" "Close, it's rosemary you're smelling." "Well, that'll give me some concentration, thanks Tavi." "Anytime."

I walk into a furniture store to look for couch covers for my home. A mare with a candy colored mane comes up to me and asks, "Is there anything I can do for you?" "Uh, no thanks, I'm just looking for a practical cover." "I think you'll have better luck looking here." She points down an aisle with linens sticking out. Hmm, just got to get me that cover. Sometimes, it's hard to choose between couch décor. Sometimes, I'm afraid Vinyl will tear up the house with one of her parties one of these days. What's this? A box of glasses with a band on them, I bet she'll love these.

The next Thursday morning, I take the month old burrito wrapped in foil out to the trash. I don't know why my roommate keeps rotten food inside our fridge. "Argh! Vinyl! Get in here now!" "Yeah? I'm right here." "Why don't you take care of your damn food instead of leaving them to rot in here?" "I was just gonna get to these beans." "You are disgusting!" oh Celestia, this fridge smells. "It's not my fault I'm out for night shifts so much."

This afternoon, I get ready to put on my good bowtie and lotion for my hooves. I brush and make sure my saddlebag is ready and closed. "Later, Tavi. Leave me a little something, all right?"

I walk to the Sugarcube Plaza and sit at one of the tables outside a café pulling out my phone.

"Hey, Octavia, checking your messages?" "Oh, yes I am. I wasn't expecting you to be here so quickly." "Right on point. Feeling stressed out?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Roommates can be hell to deal with sometimes. Yours must be pretty tough." "Oh yeah, while it is pretty nice out here, I feel like she needs to take a good look at herself." "What is it about her that stresses you out?" "Well for starters, she is an attention hog, and she doesn't care where she's swinging herself around. She doesn't even bother to take out her trash when her food rots." "Ouch! I remember roommates like that, and it's bucked up. Now I have even worse." "Really? How bad is your situation?" "You don't wanna know." "That bad?" "Yeah. Wanna go for a stroll around the plaza?" "Not now, I want to rest a bit." "I understand, ma'am, just give me the word when you do."

5 minutes later, "I would like to go around." "All right, where you wanna head to first?" "I'm thinking the park nearby may do us some good." "You seem to love walking around the park." "Well yeah, who doesn't?" "Yeah, you're right." "Want to hold my hoof?" "Uh, sure, but why?" "I'm starting to see more of you, and I heard from Rarity you are a good stallion." "Do you know her personally?" "Yes, met her at one of the Galas." "Oh really?" "Yes, I play at the Galas annually." "Sounds like you're good at the cello." "I don't like to brag, but I feel like my practice pays off." "I would like to go to your concerts one of these days." "You can, please make sure you dress well if you do." "I will."

Thunderlane and I see the benches a couple minutes over and we wanted to go sit down, but he wanted to keep walking. "Hey Thunderlane, how's practice?" "It kinda sucks. I gotta deal with the pony who won't shut the hell up, even while on duty." "Sounds like you have a hoof full. Tell me more about your life in the barracks." "You know about the time the storm went wrong, right?" "How could anyone miss that?" "Well I kinda wanted to show why I make up for missing it through showing you later on."

As he flies by me gently, he takes off into the sky for a high dive and loops. "Wow!" was all I could muster. Another flurry flies by as to join him. It's turquoise with light orange stripes down a zigzag line. The blurs suddenly stop and Thunderlane groans upon seeing the turquoise pegasus. "Lightning, weren't you already kicked out of the academy?" "Yeah, but I just wanna stop by and see how my ex-bunkmate's doing." "I don't see how that's any of your business, but I'm doing pretty good." "Who's this mare watching here?" "She's a musician I'm kinda dating." A small blush burns my cheeks upon hearing that. "How did you end up meeting her?" He explains the crash we had a month back. "So, is she your marefriend?" "No, not yet, we're still friends for now."

"Do you really feel that way about me, Thunderlane?" "A little bit. Why, you heard me and Lightning talking?" "It sounds like she gave you some trouble." "You have no idea. Not only was she reckless during our mandatory service, she was obnoxious and didn't really care much about others." "So tell me a little more about her."

"Well, when we were foals, we were friends, and hung out with each other all the time. The best time was probably when I was over at her family's house during an Esponian movie marathon. It wasn't so much the movies as the time we played before and the food was amazing." "Really, when was that?" "Oh, that was in junior high, and that was the weekend after flight camp." "What was the food like?" "For starters, it was very cozy. Some of the best food they had was potato and barley porridge with rye bread, baked potato with cottage cheese, and butter sautéed pike with beets and cucumbers." "Sounds like there was a lot of food." "Oh, yes there was. I wish I could show you from there. Those were good times." "So how did things sour between you two?"

"I'll tell you the next time, 'cuz I gotta be back in station shortly." "So what's your number?" "As I have the mandatory service still going on, I can't really call anyone, but when do you wanna go for our next date?" "Well, I have a concert going in 3 weeks if you would like to come to the Ponyville Orchestra Hall." "Sure thing, Miss Octavia." "Tavi or just Octavia would be fine." "Thanks, Octavia, bye." He waves a wing just before taking off.

"You two have a good time?" My roommate says with a wink. "Not in that way, but yes, it was a pretty fun and insightful walk." "Wanna come to my gig in the Forest in a few days?" "I'll have to think about it." Well, that sounds scary, but I might have to suck it up this time.


End file.
